


TENDAE

by curtainmp3



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainmp3/pseuds/curtainmp3
Summary: "I’m a hunter who catches foxes but you’re a bearBefore I knew it, you’re eating me up"-Tendae, Bobby





	TENDAE

**Author's Note:**

> "Whether this is a fish tank or an ocean, I don’t care  
> I’m in your arms and if this goes forever  
> Even if I’m the second to your first  
> If you can light a fire in my heart that has cooled"

The first time he saw her is when he attended MAMA 2015. She quickly caught his eyes at that time but he is too shy to say hi at her as she always being surrounded by the guys from her company. He falls into her shyest eye smiles, he falls at the way she slowly tucked her eyes behind her ears. Since that day, she is the flower that decorates his lonely heart. 

Not long after his group’s success debuting as monster rookies, the company decided to shipped them off to Japan due to their bad reputation. “Reflection”, he hated the word completely. He is the leader but he couldn’t do anything to protect the group nor protecting his own heart. He updated himself about her from faraway. He kept up with her new releases, her collaborations, her variety shows to the extent, Junhoe teased him as the useless pervert who spent his time refreshing her DC for new updates. He was so inspired because of her and put up #WYD for the group’s single. #WYD since the beginning is his mind for her and always her. 

He started going to the gym after the release of #WYD. He didn’t even know if this is a coincidence or he was being a creep, the gym that he signed up was the same gym Ravi and Kai go to. Naturally, he became their gym friend. He was a shy boy by nature, he was awkward but they welcomed him with open arms. They talked about a lot of things, he shared to them about a lot of things too. Things that he couldn’t talk to his members, his heart and feelings issue but he never mentioned the name until one day, Kai mentioned her name. 

“Won-sik, I heard that Seulgi broke up with Chanyeol. He cheated with some rookies.” 

“They broke up? I guess even pretty nice girl can’t even satisfied him. With whom?” 

“The girl with flower name? Ahhh, I don’t know. I never keeping up with rookies idols. You know how crazy Soojung could be if I bat my eyelashes on them.”

Ravi just laughed at Kai’s misery and quickly shifted his eyes on him who was busy warming up. 

“Hanbin, isn’t your company just debuted the rookie girl group? One of them, is Rose right? The girl with flower name just like Jongin said!”

He tried to maintain his composure and replied Ravi calmly, “Yes, hyung but I am not so sure about her with Chanyeol.” 

“That is because you stuck yourself in the studio doing god knows what, Hanbin.” added Jongin. He continued about how Seulgi looked like she lost half of her soul after the broke up. When he heard about her, all he wanted to do is to run to her and hug her tightly, protect her from all the evils and build a world that only has him and her inside it. 

The issue died down and Ravi and Jongin stopped talking about her, until Jongin messaged him on KKT. 

From : Jongin hyung   
*Seulgi’s contact*   
She asked your number from me. 

At that time, he felt like his heart stopped. He felt like everything is a dream. It doesn’t take long for him to receive a message from the person that he has liked since a year ago. He was so happy. They talked everyday though he realized that Seulgi only see him as a friend, a younger brother and keep emphasizing the age gap that exists between them.

He being himself, never called her noona nor being formal. He dropped the formality, he dropped everything, he even dropped his pride for her. He really wanted her to see him as the man that could protect her and not some young boy who never fall in love since birth. 

He would never forget the night before he flew to Tokyo. She asked her to come to her apartment to celebrate her birthday together and with his bare heart, he decided he will put everything on line. 

They were sitting on the sofa looking at the window mindlessly. 

“Seulgi, I have something to say to you.”

“Kim Hanbin, I am your senior and by age, I am way older than you. Have some courtesy and call me noona. Be respectful.” 

He snapped out. “I don’t want to call you noona. I never see you as noona. I see you as a woman and I am dying for you to see me as man. I am a man, Seulgi. A man that could protect you and your heart. I might be inexperienced but I won’t hurt you like others. Lets stop being in this weird relationship where both of us know we like each other so much but refuse to acknowledge it.” 

He put his naked heart on the table, ready to be rejected. To make things worse, he kissed her right on the lips. Might not be the first for her but the kiss is the first for him. She is always the first for him. The first love, the first kiss, the first hug and the first night together. He is ready to lost her after that. 

He is ready to be in pain and vain forever because it is better than being confused. 

He walked away, flew to Japan without any answer and until today, he never got the answer from her.


End file.
